cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Banks
CT-6379, "Banks" was an ARC Trooper who began his journey serving under Commander Cody in the 212th Attack Batallion, but was later transferred to lead a three man team within Delta Company known as Gamma Squad. This squad had Captain Banks, as leader, ARC Trooper Slay as sniper, and ARC Trooper Split as Heavy Weapons. Banks' knew his squad of newly promoted ARCs would need some work, but he was very willing to train them. Biography Battle of Geonosis When The Clone Wars began, Banks was shipped off the Geonosis alongside any other combat ready clone. Banks and his men were one of the first groups of clones to engage the enemy, it was a long battle, but the clones knew they had the advantage, but they soon found themselves struggling, about that time they realized real war wasn't as easy as the simulations. Banks had a tough time watching his brothers who he grew up with get killed right before his eyes, but he knew he had to keep fighting. He looked at all his fallen comrades as motivation, to continue fighting to prevent more lives from ending. When he got a chance, he told his men how he felt seeing his friends get killed, and the also had the same thoughts as him, now with the clones knowing the stakes, they were able to continue fighting, and eventually won the battle. Skirmish On Ryloth It had been a whole year of fighting in war, and it's made Banks become a natural leader. Banks was aboard the Republic Cruiser "Arrow" when he got a distress signal from Ryloth. He quickly ran to the bridge of the ship to inform Commander Cody. Cody told him to get a squad together and they were going to the surface. Banks made his way down to the hanger and got a squad together, not to long after Cody showed up and gave the clones a briefing on the situation. Once they were informed, they split up into two gunships and headed to the surface. Banks was assigned to rescue the survivors, while Cody engaged the droids. After some flying around, Cody contacted Banks and told him the coordinates he was given by Clone Sergeant Slay. Banks headed to the location, and got there just in time as two clones were engaging two AAT tanks and a droid escort. The Republic Gunship fired at the droids taking them out, then landed near the troopers. Banks got out and talked to them for a little while then got back in the ship and headed back to the cruiser. Around that time Cody had just finished off the remaining droids on the surface, and contacted Banks. He told Banks to promote the two clones to ARC Troopers. So he did, Banks was impressed by the two clones and how they handled it, but they seemed to be thinking more of their fallen Captain, Banks talked to them about it and after that they seemed to focus more on the future, and winning the war. Appearances Star Wars The Clone Wars Adventures (first appearance) Star Wars: Skirmish On Ryloth Star Wars The Clone Wars Star Wars:Ghost Ship Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Captain Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:ARC Trooper Category:Gamma Squad Category:Delta Company